


One by one

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Kaito is a good dad, M/M, Meiko is a good mom, Sick Character, Sickfic, everyone gets sick, except Meiko, she manages to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: When Meiko gets a call, asking her to pick up a sick Len from school, she has a feeling everyone's gonna end up sick by the end of the week.TW's:Illness & vomiting
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Rin & Kaito, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid), Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	One by one

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 16 years old  
> Miku: 12 years old  
> Kagamines: 10 years old
> 
> TW's:  
> Illness & vomiting

Meiko immediately felt a chill run down her spine as she glanced at her phone and saw that the school was the one calling her.  
“Hello?”  
“Yes, is this Meiko Haigō?” a male voice spoke.  
“Yes, is everything ok?”  
“We are just calling you to tell you to come pick up your children, Rin and Len Kagamine. Len threw up earlier, and Rin started throwing a tantrum when she wasn’t allowed to go with him to the nurse’s office and now has a headache due to her outburst.” the secretary told her.  
“Oh yes, of course, I am at work right now but I can send my uh,” she paused for a moment, “partner, to pick them up.”  
“Ok, we’ll ask their teacher to bring their things to the nurse’s office.”  
“Do you mind letting our other kid, Miku Hatsune, know that her siblings are sick and are going home?” Meiko asked.  
“Sure thing ma’am.” he replied.  
“Ok, thank you,”  
“Have a nice day ma’am.”  
“You too.” she quickly hung up and texted Kaito, who obviously immediately replied, and promised to update her on how the twins were doing.  
***  
Kaito rushed into the office, signing in and talking to the secretary before being led to the nurse’s office.  
“Kaito!” Rin called out to him. She was sitting in a plastic chair, her legs crossed and both her and Len’s backpacks laying by her legs. Len was curled up on the cot next to her, looking absolutely miserable.  
“Hey you two,” he said, darting towards them and crouching next to them. “How are you feeling?”  
Len looked up at him, “bad.”  
Kaito brushed his hand against Len’s forehead, the boy seeming warmer then normal.  
Kaito offered a kind smile, “we’re heading home, you can rest the rest of the day, ok buddy?”  
With Len nodding in response he turned to Rin,  
“I heard you have a headache?”  
Rin nodded and then leaned in to whisper “it’s not too bad a headache, but,” she trailed off, looking away with guilt.  
Kaito sighed and ruffled her hair, “ok, we’re all going home.”  
He would have to talk to Meiko about the twins' attachment to each other, before it became a bigger issue.  
He turned to the nurse, who was treating another kid’s sprained ankle.  
“Should we head to the office?” he asked,  
“Yes, they will let you sign them out for the day.”  
“Ok, thank you.” he replied, grabbing both the backpacks and swinging them over his shoulders.  
Rin helped Len up and let him lean against her as Kaito led them to the office and then to the car.  
He helped Len put his seatbelt on as Rin buckled herself in and then turned the radio on and let the sound of soft pop music fill the car.  
The three were quiet as they drove back home. When they were about 5 minutes away from the house was when Rin finally broke the silence,  
“Kaito? I don’t feel too good.”  
Uh oh.  
“Can you hang in there until we get home? We’re almost there sweetie.” he replied, looking at her in the mirror.  
She was looking a bit queasy and pale.  
“Ok.” she murmured.  
Kaito drove just a slight bit faster, pulling in a record 3 minutes earlier then they normally would’ve.  
He helped the two out of the car, both Kagamines looking like they felt like garbage.  
Kaito grabbed both their hands and brought them inside and upstairs to their room.  
As he was helping Len change into some new comfy clothes, Rin sat up and bolted to the bathroom.  
“Oh no,” Kaito muttered, “I’ll be right back ok?”  
Len nodded and Kaito rushed after Rin, finding her hunched over the toilet and emptying her stomach.  
He kneeled next to her, and brushed her hair out of the way while rubbing her back.  
“Hey hey, it’s ok,” he murmured to her, “you’ll feel better once it’s over.”  
She eventually just started dry heaving, before whimpering and collapsing onto Kaito.  
He scooped her up, “hey buddy, you feeling a bit better now?” he asked, frowning as he felt heat radiating from her tiny form.  
She scrunched her eyes and buried her face in Kaito’s arm with a groan.  
He quickly flushed the toilet and carried her back to her and her brother’s room, Len frowning as he saw the two come in.  
“Rin?” he asks quietly, helping her stay upright as Kaito set her down on the bed.  
“Len, can you help her stay sitting? I’m gonna get new clothes for her.” Len nodded at Kaito’s request and the blue haired man grabbed some random clothes from Rin’s side of the closet.  
After getting both kids changed, they both curled around each other on Len’s bed and fell into an uneasy slumber.  
Kaito checked both their temperatures, frowning when he saw that both of them indeed did have fevers.  
He texted Meiko and told her what was happening, and went to go make some food for both of the other kids that were still coming home.  
He sighed, ruminating over the fact that if the two Kagamines were sick, the other’s were likely to follow, it was how these things played out every time.  
Miku would be concerned naturally and would hang out with the twins, getting herself sick and passing it onto Luka, as those two were another inseparable duo.  
Though not as attached at the hip as the Kagamines or even Meiko and Kaito.  
Then of course Kaito, being the mother hen that he was, would get himself sick by taking care of all the kids.  
Meiko occasionally managed to escape the family illness cycle, but not always, since she was also never one to deny the kids attention when they were sick and clingy.  
He heard the door open and smiled as two somewhat confused and concerned girls walked in, Luka and Miku immediately leaving their bags by the door and asking him what was going on.  
“The twins seem to have some kind of fever or stomach bug or something.” he explained, “Len threw up in class, and Rin threw up shortly after we got home.”  
“Are they ok?” Miku asked,  
“Both are asleep right now.” Kaito replied.  
Miku headed upstairs, Luka and Kaito exchanging a look.  
“Let’s hope she doesn’t get herself sick.” Luka muttered.  
***  
She got herself sick.  
***  
Kaito groaned as he leaned on the kitchen counter, having just finished calling all of the schools to let the kids all stay home.  
Len and Rin were basically all better, only staying home this final day to protect the other kids from potentially getting sick, Miku and Luka were both worse off, still feeling shitty but at least they seemed to be on the recovery wave.  
“Kaito?” he jumped at Meiko’s voice and her hand on his shoulder, “are you sure you’re ok? You feel warm.”  
Kaito shook his head, “I’m fine, you gotta go to work, no sense in you getting fired so soon after a promotion.” he assured her.  
She still looked skeptical, but sighed, “I don’t gotta go in for another few hours, go back to sleep, I can watch over the others.”  
He grumbled in agreement, really not feeling up to arguing, “promise you’ll wake me before you go?”  
“Promise, now get back to bed.” she gently shoved him towards the stairs.  
Kaito complied and dragged himself back upstairs, into his room, and practically collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.  
He woke up slowly, a gnawing feeling making itself known in his half-asleep state.  
Before making itself incredibly known.  
He shot up and practically ran to the bathroom.  
Kaito hated the feeling of throwing up, that vile acid burning it’s way up your throat and out of your system so violently.  
After the worst of it was over and he was just left there, dry heaving, was when he registered someone next to him, rubbing circles into his back and asking if he was alright.  
It definitely wasn’t Meiko’s voice.  
“G-Gakupo?”  
“Yeah, are you ok Kaito?” the other man replied.  
“What are you doing here?” he muttered.  
“Meiko texted me and Gumi asking if one of us could come take care of things while she went to work for a bit, she got someone to cover the latter part of her shift but not the whole thing.” he explained calmly.  
Kaito nodded, still feeling like crap,  
“Can you stand?” Gakupo asked, moving to support Kaito better, the blue haired man leaning back into his grasp.  
Kaito was quiet for a moment, before trying to stand and immediately almost falling over.  
“Ok no you can’t,” Gakupo muttered, swiftly picking Kaito up, “you’re burning up, you’re going back to bed.”  
“N-no, I’m fine,” Kaito tried to argue, “someone has to check on Miku and Luka,”  
“Gumi is with them, the twins are watching tv, you are gonna go back to sleep.” Gakupo stated, carefully placing Kaito on his bed, and laying down and curling up around him.  
“Gaku, you’re gonna get sick if you stay.” Kaito muttered, already falling back asleep.  
“So be it then, get some rest love, I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Don’t, say, I didn’t warn you.” Kaito slurred, before falling asleep in Gakupo’s embrace.  
***  
Gakupo did in fact get sick, Kaito returning the cuddling favor when the idiot tried to go to work anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito is definitely the type to yell at his friends to take care of themselves while not taking care of himself because he wants to take care of his friends.  
> That's why Gakupo and Meiko are there to keep an eye on him.


End file.
